


Mi niño

by MyosotisTageteserecta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyosotisTageteserecta/pseuds/MyosotisTageteserecta
Summary: ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Rahndom! Pequeño one shot donde Bruce tiene debates mentales refiriéndose a Tim.





	Mi niño

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss Anne Thropy (Rahndom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/gifts).

> ¡Que lo disfrutes Rahn!
> 
> Summary; Ningún personaje me pertenece.
> 
> Advertencias; Contiene probable incesto (depende de la perspectiva), dub-con, relación entre un adulto y un menor.

Bruce no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo pasó.

Un momento su joven (Dios, extremadamente joven) protegido tenía una tierna edad de 13 años, exigiendo en su puerta un título sagrado, exigiendo un lugar en su misión, exigiendo una sentencia de muerte. Le tiró a durar una semana. Si bien era lo suficientemente listo para haber averiguado su secreto, no creía que siendo tan (tan) pequeño, durará mucho bajo su entrenamiento. Bajo su cuidado.

Ese fue el inicio de una serie bastante extensa de errores cometidos referentes al niño tan (tan) pequeño.

No supo en qué momento, en que parpadeo, pasó de ser el niño de ojos brillantes a… 

Bueno.

Esto.

Esto refiriéndose al hermoso joven de complexión fina (tan, tan pequeño), cuyos ojos más allá de parecer cuencos de agua, lucían cómo glaciares. Siempre tenso y sin emitir ninguna emoción (hubo un tiempo que llevabas tu corazón en tu manga), siempre con aire de profesionalismo, siempre trabajando de la forma más eficientemente impersonal posible. 

No sabía en qué momento su niño creció de forma tan abrupta, no sabía en qué momento, en que tiempo se convirtió en alguien adverso al toque y a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la más mínima intimidad. 

(Deja vú)

Nadie tomaba responsabilidad. Y realmente Bruce no quería señalar culpables, pero por otro lado la situación lo estaba comenzando a frustrar muchísimo. Nadie parecía tomarle importancia al echo de que Tim no se hubiera parado por la mansión en meses. Ni si quiera para una misión importante, puesto que a él le gustaba coordinarse con Oráculo y a través de casas de seguridad. Inclusive Alfred sugirió dejar que sus hijos arreglen sus asuntos, puesto que la pelea era de ellos, pero no podía permitir que esto siguiera así. No si también la situación lo estaba afectando a el. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Y quizá al final del día Tim seguiría peleando con sus hermanos, pero por lo menos estaría en paz con Bruce.

O por lo menos ese era el plan.

Tim era bastante difícil de localizar, siempre en movimiento, siempre ocultándose a plena vista, prefiriendo casas de seguridad en lugares inhóspitos, olvidados por completo, lugares donde nadie se atrevería a pensar que un ser tan valioso pudiera esconderse.

Seguía sin superar su nido en el callejón del crimen.  
Con algo de ayuda de Alfred, logró localizar la casa de seguridad donde residía actualmente el muchacho. En las orillas de Gotham, bastante cerca de un caso relacionado con tráfico de personas que estaba investigando, se encontraba el muchacho haciendo reportes y buscando criminales, o por lo menos, eso fue lo que le dijo Oráculo a Alfred.

No quería ir cómo Batman, pero era inevitable debido a que por la zona Brucie Wayne no podía permitirse verse tocando la puerta de un departamento a infestado de ratas. No. Así que Batman tendría que ser, sólo esperaba poder separar sus identidades al momento de aclarar las cosas con su hijo de en medio. 

No tardó mucho en llegar al complejo de departamentos decrépito, donde únicamente la escoria de lo más bajo usaba cómo hogares temporales a lo mucho. Sentía un dolor bajo de estómago al pensar en Tim durmiendo en un lugar así. Justo cómo el mal sabor de boca que tenía cada vez que recordaba que Dick solía vivir en Bludhaven.

Entro por la ventana del ya de por si inseguro y bastante horrible lugar, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido. No lo suficiente para que Tim entrara en estado de pelea, pero lo suficiente para anunciar su presencia. Que supiera que era el.

Se encontró a su hijo prácticamente echado en frente de tres computadoras, cubierto completamente por una manta mientras leía lo que parecían ser reportes. Se acercó, de igual manera, haciendo el ruido necesario para identificarse. No confiaba en la localización, por lo que no se quitó la capucha del traje. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Tim.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó el menor, directamente al caso.

\- Vuelve a la mansión conmigo. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

\- Creí que llegamos a mutuo acuerdo de que eso no va a suceder. Repito. ¿Qué necesitas?

Bruce se sintió momentáneamente frustrado, y consideró muy seriamente la idea de echarse a Tim al hombro y llevárselo así nada más. Pero no creía que hiciera mucho bien a su imagen en general ni le ayudaría con su situación.

\- Tu y yo nunca llegamos a nada. Tu discusión es con tus hermanos.

\- Ellos no son mis hermanos.

Interrumpió Tim antes de que el mayor pudiera terminar con lo que estaba diciendo, dejándolo mudo por una fracción de segundo. Apretó los puños pensando en que quizá la situación era peor de lo que pensaba. Pero no importaba. El lo solucionaría.

\- Eres de las personas más importantes en el mundo. Mi mundo. – Explicó, frunciendo el entrecejo detrás de la capucha.- Te quiero en mi casa. Nuestro hogar.

\- Ya tienes a hijo pródigo, al perdido y al maldito. ¿Se puede saber para que quieres al roto? Me ha quedado claro que puedes jugar a la casita nada más con ellos. Si no tienes ninguna misión para mi te puedes retirar.

\- Tim…

Definitivamente la situación era muchísimo peor de lo que pensaba. No podía soportar la idea de que Tim se sintiera así.

\- Olvídalo. – Dijo el adolescente molesto.- Si tu no te vas. Yo me voy de Gotham. Estoy harto de que me busquen para ser su mandadero. ¡Estoy harto de ser útil de vez en cuando! ¡Estoy harto de este trato! ¡Kon tenía razón!-

Conforme las palabras salían de sus labios con mayor velocidad cada tanto, se iba levantando de su lecho de sabanas y colchas, mostrando su camisa robada de Kon-El… Y nada más. Aparentemente tenía ropa interior debajo de la camisa holgada pero no podía comprobar eso hasta que la camisa subiera. Más sin embargo, lo que si podía comprobar con exactitud era que sus muslos estaban llenos de moretones con sospechosa forma.

(Por favor no-)

Chupetones.

Bruce prácticamente puso en silencio cualquier cosa que le estuviera diciendo Tim.

¿Qué había pasado con el niño lleno de optimismo y sonrisa preciosa? ¡¿En qué momento se convirtió en este adulto?! Con una piel lechosa, facciones delicadas y preciosas, cuyos ojos no dejaban de mostrarle mil y un emociones. Sus muslos adornados de la marca de otra persona… De otro hombre. Que no merecía a su niño. Nadie merecía a su niño. Nada era suficiente para Tim. Sólo el tenía derecho sobre su corazón y su cuerpo, el mismo exigió ese derecho y esa sentencia de muerte después de todo. No iba a permitir que cualquier otro muchacho sin un gramo de inteligencia le arrebatara al murciélago más delicado de su colonia.

En un movimiento tan rápido cómo desesperado, prácticamente tacleo al muchacho en el lecho de sabanas, no permitiéndole huir con su peso, no importase cuanto batallara por escapar. No iba a tolerar las manos de otro hombre en su piel, en el pequeño pedazo de cielo que le ha salvado incontables veces de la locura y la muerte. No lo iba a permitir. Tenía que limpiar la marca de otro hombre de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué… ¿¡Que se supone que haces!? ¡Sueltame! –

Haciendo caso omiso activo el mecanismo de la capucha con una sola mano, y una vez liberado su rostro, comenzó a mordisquear su cuello con hambruna, dejando su propia marca en la piel de porcelana, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando, murmurando palabras sin sentido para Tim pero que significaban todo para Bruce.

Los toques continuaron y el menor estaba casi sollozando, pidiendo una explicación.

Curiosamente, nunca le pidió que parara.

Bruce se detendría al momento que el menor lo pidiera, pero nunca lo hizo, sólo se quedó sollozando apenas, pidiendo que no lo abandonara. Algo que Bruce nunca haría, por supuesto, de ahora en adelante tendría a Tim lo más aferrado posible a su lado. Nunca permitirá su escape con otro hombre, con otra familia. El le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Firmo su sentencia hace años. No se le va a permitir echarse para atrás ahora.

Su más precioso petirrojo. El más especial que tenía. Quizá Dick había sido el primero en su corazón pero Tim ocupaba un lugar más grande. Jamás permitirá que se vuelva a sentir menos. Puesto que el amor que le tenía sobrepasaba el simple lazo familiar. Sabia que rayaba lo obsesivo, que quizá no era lo más sano, pero los suaves gemidos que soltaba debajo de sus brazos y los besos que correspondía le decían que a ninguno le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Después de la visita que le dio a Ra's al enterarse de lo que le hizo a su pequeño petirrojo, definitivamente no quedaba nadie con el poder suficiente para arrebatarlo de sus brazos, de su protección.

Los besos continuaron, absorbiendo los suaves sonidos que emitía el adolescente, moviendo un poco sus caderas para obtener algo de fricción, aunque sea la más mínima. Estos movimientos volvían completamente loco al mayor, sintiendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se electrizaba por tener tan cerca el caliente cuerpo de su protegido.

De su amor. Amante. Cariño. Todo le quedaba corto.  
Entre sollozos y espasmos Tim alcanzó el clímax, simplemente restregandose contra el cuerpo cubierto de Kevlar, buscando más besos húmedos y caricias ciegas.

Bruce era un hombre sumamente débil por su pajarito. Tenían toda la noche para ellos dos.

Y el resto de sus días.


End file.
